Zenith Arcunucio
|ailments = |weaknesses = (when cooled down) (when heated up) |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Zenith Arcunucio is a Zenith Species of Arcunucio, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An Arcunucio that has learnt how to further use its claws in battle. Developed Part Zenith Arcunucio's developed part is its claws. Aesthetic Differences Shiny gold fur with flame-like light black stripes, claws and spikes constantly heated up, gold eyes, large patch of fur around neck hanging from back like cape, and calmer roars. Zenith Arcunucio's spikes, claws, and eyes will turn pure white when enraged. It will also begin to breath white flames and a white flame aura will appear around it. Attacks and Moves Zenith Arcunucio shares the same attacks as Arcunucio, including G-rank attacks. GR200-400 Wildfire's Roar: When Zenith Arcunucio first notices hunters or enters Rage Mode, it will perform this attack. Zenith Arcunucio looks at a foe before darting forward and pouncing at a hunter, attempting to pin them down. Once it either catches or misses a hunter, Zenith Arcunucio will roar into the air as a large wall of flames arise around it. This attack is powerful, but not strong enough for an instant kill. This attack causes Fireblight. Wildflames: Zenith Arcunucio leaves behind a small fire on the ground, as it walks and moves, that does chip damage to hunters, much like Rathalos's fireballs. This small amount of fire can cause Fireblight and decreases a hunter's health by standing in it. Blazing Claw Smash: Zenith Arcunucio swings one of its claws forward to damage a hunter before getting up and smashing both of claws together on the ground. When the claws are smashed, a large explosion of fire will come out of nowhere with the smash. This attack causes Fireblight. Flaring Spin: Spins in place like Zinogre preparing to perform its claw stomps, but instead of rushing forward and attacking, it continues to spin. By continuously spinning, Zenith Arcunucio makes a ring of fire around it before it performs one powerful claw stomp that leaves a large burst of fire on the ground. This attack can cause Fireblight. Turning Claw Stomp: Similar to Barufaruku, Zenith Acunucio looks back for a second before quickly turning around smashing its claw down on a hunter behind it. This attack can cause Fireblight. When enraged, a small burst of fire will send hunters into the air with the attack. Gliding Bite: Jumps forward at great speeds and bites any hunter in front of it for massive damage. This attack causes Fireblight. Thunder Fang: Zenith Arcunucio shakes the long cape of fur on its back a few times, picking up a large amount of electricity, before turning to face a hunter and quickly biting forward to deal heavy damage. Though Zenith Arcunucio is a Fire Element monster, this attack actually causes Thunderblight. Flaming Hop: Jumps at hunters in a Brachydios-like style before slamming into the ground, causing a massive fiery explosion around it. This attack is usually done in the middle or after a charge attack. This attack causes Fireblight. White Flame Aura: When enraged, Zenith Arcunucio gains a burning aura around it, similar to Teostra, that decreases a hunter's health by being close to it. The aura can be stopped by breaking the monster's claws. To temporarily stop the aura, hunters just need to make Zenith Arcunucio flinch two times in a row. Severe Burning: When enraged, just about all of its fire-based attacks can cause Severe Fireblight instead of regular Fireblight. If a hunter's resistance to fire is above 35, than it'll just be Fireblight. Triple Fireball Swipe: It can only perform this attack in Rage Mode. It intensely stares at a hunter, as it slowly raises up one of its right claw. When its right claw is raised, Zenith Arcunucio swings it forward and sends three flaming boulders at hunters to deal damage at long range. This attack can cause Fireblight. Heat Wave: It opens up its mouth and fires a barrage of small fireballs at hunters in front of it, causing Fireblight and making the hunters dizzy. My Flaming Anaconda Dunk!: This attack is only done in Rage Mode. Zenith Arcunucio charges forward at a hunter, as white flames cover its whole body, before running pass them and flipping into the air. When it flips into the air, its shadow will be seen descending towards one hunter and boom! Zenith Arcunucio dunks a hunter with a powerful flaming slam to the ground like some kind of MVP ball player. After the attack, Zenith Arcunucio will taunt for a few seconds. Flaring Backwards Fireball: While enraged, Zenith Arcunucio looks behind itself and kicks backwards its legs, sending a large flaming boulder towards hunters behind it. This attack can cause Fireblight. GR600 Hexatruple Fireball Swipe: It can only perform this attack in Rage Mode. It intensely stares at a hunter, as it slowly raises up one of its right claw. When its right claw is raised, Zenith Arcunucio swings it forward and sends six flaming boulders at hunters to deal damage at long range. This attack can cause Fireblight. Hell Pit's Roar: Much like Keoaruboru, it will rear back as fire surrounds its claws and mouth before unleashing a powerful roar that obliterates any hunters near it for massive damage. This attack has a wide range around Zenith Arcuncio, but is fairly easy to avoid since it takes a bit to charge up the attack. After the attack, Zenith Arcunucio will taunt This attack can cause Fireblight and Stun. You've Been Double Crossed: Zenith Arcunucio lays down on the ground and begins to lick itself like a real dog, making some believe that it has given up fighting. This is actually a trick. All of a sudden, it will get up swing both claws upward in a cross-like pattern, sending a giant fiery cross at foes. This attack can cause Fireblight. Crescent Fire Swipes: This is a new long range attack Zenith Arcunucio gains at this level. Zenith Arcunucio gets on its hindlegs and swipes forward multiple times, sending up to ten small flaming projectiles at foes with each claw swipe. Though small, the fire can deal a lot of damage in a few seconds, as well as cause Fireblight. If hit by three of them, the hunter will be stunned. Lightning Lunges: Like before, Zenith Arcunucio shakes the long cape of fur on its back a few times, picking up a large amount of electricity, before turning to face a hunter and quickly biting forward to deal heavy damage. After the bite, Zenith Arcunucio will perform a somersault in the air and lunge forward at another random foe before repeating this two more times. This attack can cause Thunderblight. GR800 Aftershock: Now all attacks that come from this monster's mouth can cause Thunderblight, alongside Fireblight. Wolf's Rant: Easily Zenith Arcunucio's strongest attack that can only be performed in Rage Mode. Zenith Arcunucio's aura will begin shimmer violently as it prepares to roar loudly. When it violently roars, it will charge the hunters three times in a row as it breaths fire around the area in a triangle formation, trapping hunters. After making a fiery triangle, it will jump into the center of it, smash its claws violently into the ground as fissures pop up, and continuously damage the hunter for a few seconds before roaring the flames away. This attack can easily be an instant kill. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +75 *Water -40 *Ice -40 *Thunder +10 *Dragon 0 Skills: Blazing Majesty +2 and Freeze Res. Gunner Set *Fire +80 *Water -35 *Ice -35 *Thunder +15 *Dragon 0 Skills: Blazing Majesty +2 and Freeze Res. Notes *'Blazing Majesty +2': Adrenaline +2, Red Soul, Bombardier, Fire Res +30, Artillery God, Summer Person, Terrain Damage Decreased (Large), Fire Attack Up (Large), Flame Sword +3 and Bomb Sword +3 combined into 1 skill. *'Freeze Res': Grants immunity to Freezing. *Zenith Arcunucio have been rumored in a few areas for a long time. *The idea to give Zenith Arcunucio some Thunder Element attacks comes from the Pokemon it is based on, Arcanine. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Zenith Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster